


beside you now

by gayshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Felching, Feminization, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshire/pseuds/gayshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis getting fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beside you now

Louis loves being dominated, loves being good and obedient for Harry. Harry's the only one on this planet who can control him; albeit it did take a little time to accept the fact that he's submissive and pliant when it comes to sex and there's nothing he can do about it.

Harry had a daddy kink. And he was so so afraid to share it with Louis thinking he was crossing a line but Harry accidentally said– "You're so good for me, sucking Daddy's cock so good," and Louis stopped his sucking half way through and just stared up at Harry with his big blue eyes. The silence lasted for a few seconds, them both staring at each other but then Harry's eyes drifted to the small wet patch in front of Louis' panties.

That was it.

 

*

"Daddy, please, daddy," Louis whimpered fisting the bedsheets tightly. Harry is relentlessly eating his hole out alternating between licking and sloppily kissing the pink puckered skin. He spits on Louis' hole and rubs his fingers around it roughly and licks a long strip moaning at the taste of it.

He presses his nose further into Louis' ass, his tongue wiggling inside more and more, as much as he can. Harry closes his eyes and relishes the taste and feel of Louis' smooth walls thanking all the gods for giving him such a beauty.

"Fuck, baby. Such a pretty wet pussy for me, all for me, fucking tasty," Harry grunts, grabbing a hold on Louis' thighs so tight Louis' pleasurable crying increases.

"Yes! Fuck, daddy! It's all yours!" Louis grinds down onto Harry's tongue wanting more.

Louis lets out a string of 'Fuck, daddy and more' whilst sobbing out of immense pleasure. Harry was always so good at eating him out.

He eventually gets tired and relaxes his body and in no time Harry's busy scissoring his long fingers inside Louis' tight little hole, eyes intently fixed where his fingers are disappearing into Louis' body.

"So tight, so fucking tight like a virgin. Can't wait to get my huge cock in it, you want that, baby? Want my cock?"

"Yes, Harry! Right now, need it right now, Haz. Don't make me wait," Louis is sure he's going to burst if Harry doesn't hurry up.

"Be good, Louis. Don't raise your voice at me,"

"Oh, you needy little bitch" 

Harry gets the lube and pours it on his pulsing cock. He leans down and kisses his baby's red bitten lips while pumping his cock.

Harry brushes a few tears off Louis's face and kisses his chin, side of his mouth and his cheek. "Shh baby, Daddy's gonna take care of you, sweetheart, I love you so much, baby. My sweet little princess, you are,"

And Louis loves this. He loves being coddled . Louis blushes and mumbles, "I love you too, daddy. My daddy,"

Harry gives him a smile and leans back to rub his cock all over Louis' hole making Louis whine out of a little sensitivity and a little impatience.

"Please, daddy."

"Beautiful cunt," Harry says, more to himself and slaps his cock on the hole once, twice, three times until Louis starts whining.

Harry plunges his cock into the heat and his eyes roll back because of the wet, tight hotness. He wants his cock to never leave Louis' arsehole empty.

"Fucking hell, such a tight cunt squeezing me so hard... baby, fuck," Harry blabbers while Louis is making grabby hands to hold onto his lover.

"Daddy, fuck me harder, fuck my wet pussy,"

Harry picks up his pace now pounding into Louis harder and harder, he leans back down in his calves pulling Louis' body back down onto his cock, prodding his prostate constantly.

"Beautiful, fuck, you're my lovely, delicate baby girl...Fuck, Let me eat my come out of your fuck hole. Do you like that baby? Want me to fuck your pussy with my tongue again?" Harry grunts and groans while Louis just whimpers and nods in response.

"Daddy, I'm gonna come. Please, Can I come?"

"Go ahead, baby. You did a great job, come for daddy, honey,"

Louis throws his head back and screams spurting come all over his tummy and Harry's as well. He came so much, Louis loves to come untouched from Harry's cock. A lot.

"Fuck my pussy harder, daddy, come in my pussy and make me pregnant like you want it. Get my belly round and filled with your baby, Haz," Louis literally makes no sense, he's fucked out.

"Always a good little girl for me, letting me use your cunt to get me off. Fuck, Louis, I'll knock you up, give you my baby," Harry's thrusts are getting sloppy and irregular. He shoves his cock deep inside Louis' hole (than it already is) and comes inside him leaning down to kiss Louis soundly on his lips.

Harry pulls out slowly, breathing harshly after he comes down from his euphoria and groans looking at Louis' abused hole leaking his hot come.

"Look at this gaping pink pussy, so fucking hot,"

Out of instinct, he leans down and licks up the flowing come and starts cleaning out all of his mess out of Louis, eating him out like it's his last day. And Louis only lets him, his eyes shut close and his fingers fisting Harry's hair and pushing it against his ass.

Louis groans after it became over sensitive on his abused hole, "Too much, daddy," Louis whispers. "I'm sorry," he then says. His little princess.

"Okay, baby, you've been so good tonight, love; so so good for daddy,"

Louis hums and closes his eyes, curling into himself so tired from the sex. Harry does his usual job of cleaning both of them up and lies beside his baby pulling into his arms— chest to chest.

"You're the best, Harry," Louis says and kisses Harry's neck and shoulder already slipping into his slumber.

"Love you, Lou."

 


End file.
